


E se a cena fosse agora?

by Dackota



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dackota/pseuds/Dackota
Summary: “Olha bem, eu sou hétero. Mas caio bem para o papel de homossexual, não sei porquê! Os diretores aparentemente me adoram assim.” Ele riu novamente.David permaneceu sério, pensativo. Robert reparou.“Por quê? Você nunca foi escalado para algum papel do tipo?”“Não.”Ambos se mantiveram em um silêncio confortável.“Isso quer dizer que você nunca beijou alguém do mesmo sexo nem em cena, nem fora dela?”Se David estivesse bebendo café ou outro líquido, certamente teria cuspido tudo ou se engasgado com o que ouviu. Moveu apenas os olhos para o rosto do amigo.“Não. Nunca.”
Relationships: David Castañeda & Robert Sheehan, David Castañeda/Robert Sheehan
Kudos: 5





	E se a cena fosse agora?

**Author's Note:**

> Um muito obrigada a minha amiga Larryssa que betou minha fic e me incentiva a escrever.  
> Ela elogiou bastante essa fic, então confia na mãe que vai ser uma boa leitura.

“Cinco!” Gritou Luther, procurando por seu irmão mais novo (mais velho?). Sem sucesso, reparou que Cinco havia sumido. Ele então levantou uma maleta. “Venham pegá-la!” Disse jogando-a para fora da estrada, o mais longe que conseguia. 

Enquanto isso, Diego e Klaus desciam de um caminhão de sorvete, correndo em direção ao irmão mais alto, Luther, fugindo o mais rápido possível dos dois vilões que ali estavam. Entraram no carro e se dirigiram para a mansão dos Hargreeves. “Luther, vai! Vai, vai!” Grita Klaus, assustado enquanto Número Um arranca com o carro, mas não perdendo a oportunidade de mostrar seu dedo do meio para a dupla que o torturou.

Cha-cha, depois de descobrir que era uma mala falsa, suspirou e olhou para o carro, já distante. “Merdaaaa!”

“E…. Corta!”

“Parabéns, galera, essa cena ficou sensacional.” Disse Tom Hopper, descendo do carro e batendo duas palmas para reforçar sua frase.

“Me senti como uma criança.” Comentou Justin, seguindo os outros companheiros de cena para pegar um copo de café, enquanto a equipe de filmagem se reorganizava para gravar as próximas cenas.

“Grande _take_. Parabéns.” Disse David para os amigos, com o seu tom de voz calmo de sempre.

“Ah, pra você também! Acho que esse _ep_ vai ser um grande sucesso, está sendo muito agradável de gravar agora que está mais quente.” Respondeu alegremente Robert.

Isso era verdade. Nos primeiros dias de gravação estava tão frio e chuvoso, David tinha certeza que ia conseguir um resfriado. Porém agora que o calor havia aumentado um pouco, eles não precisavam mais usar casacos pesados por enquanto.

“Segundo o meu script, próximas encenações eu gravo com Cody novamente. Dessa vez vamos nos beijar e tudo aquilo que já não é novidade nos meus papéis.” Riu Sheehan, relembrando que em outros seriados e filmes, como Misfits, já tivera que beijar alguém do mesmo sexo. Entretanto Castañeda não moveu seus lábios em nem um sorriso sequer.

“Olha bem, eu sou hétero. Mas caio bem para o papel de homossexual, não sei porquê! Os diretores aparentemente me adoram assim.” Ele riu novamente.

David permaneceu sério, pensativo. Robert reparou.

“Por quê? Você nunca foi escalado para algum papel do tipo?”

“Não.”

Ambos se mantiveram em um silêncio confortável. Caminhavam próximos enquanto observavam os membros da equipe se movendo rapidamente.

“Isso quer dizer que você nunca beijou alguém do mesmo sexo nem em cena, nem fora dela?” 

Se David estivesse bebendo café ou outro líquido, certamente teria cuspido tudo ou se engasgado com o que ouviu. Moveu apenas os olhos para o rosto do amigo.

“Não. Nunca.” E o assunto por ali se concluiu. 

“Galera, os próximos _takes_ irão iniciar em 10 minutos. Já se aqueçam.” Gritou o diretor ao fundo do estúdio. 

Robert estava no camarim, acabara de trocar a camisa da gravação, para uma do seu dia-a-dia. Estava de costas para a porta, mas ouviu alguém abrindo e entrando.

“E além de beijo?” Era Castañeda quem tinha entrado.

“Nunca passou de beijo.”

Robert coçava seu braço enquanto comia um lanche disponibilizado para a equipe. _Diego Hargreeves_ o amarrou muito forte em certo momento, mas tudo bem, faz parte de uma atuação convincente.

“E na vida real?” David questionou, se servindo um copo de água.

“Já aconteceu”, falou ainda comendo um sanduíche. “Quando me senti confortável com um amigo, conversamos sobre isso e aconteceu. Foi a única vez.” Eles seguiram lanchando em silêncio.

“Mas como você se sente fazendo essas cenas românticas?”

Robert deu um leve pulo do sofá onde estava sentado, lendo seu script. Olhou para David, escolhendo as palavras para responder.

“Me sinto bem, normal. Não é como se a gente tivesse que estar apaixonado para atuar.” Sheehan tinha um grande ponto, pensou David.

Robert observava pelos bastidores as gravações em que Cinco conversava com a Gestora. Achava incrível a atuação do menino. Sentiu alguém parando do seu lado, próximo o suficiente para encostar o braço no seu, mas não se moveu.

“Se você tivesse que fazer par romântico com um de nós, quem seria?”

Com os olhos ainda vidrados em Aidan, permaneceu uns segundos pensativo. Não sabia o que responder para o amigo, de fato nunca havia pensado nessa situação. “Gostaria que fosse com alguém que me sinta bem, que saiba deixar o clima fluir e parecer o mais natural possível.”

“Isso não responde muito bem a minha pergunta.” David insistiu.

Pela primeira vez, virou a cabeça em direção ao amigo. “Acho que com você.”

“E se a cena fosse agora?”

Robert olhou para os lados após ouvir a pergunta. Estavam os dois sozinhos por uma das ruas do estúdio. Teria isso sido planejado? 

“E como seria o _background_ dessa cena? Deixa-me ver: eu conheço um rapaz muito curioso, que me enche o saco com perguntas esquisitas, até que um dia ficamos a sós atrás do trailer do nosso camarim e ele aproveita para me beijar?”

“Basicamente isso.” Disse Castañeda. “Mas menos entediante, como você fez soar.”

Sheehan riu genuinamente. Ele deveria imaginar algo do gênero a caminho, ainda assim, foi pego desprevenido. Encerrou sua risada, a sua face se tornou séria. Olhou para o rosto do colega de seriado. David se aproximou e Robert apenas fechou os olhos. Os lábios se encontraram, permaneceram unidos por alguns segundos. Robert não parou para contar. 

Mas não parecia tempo suficiente.

As mãos foram parar na nuca de David, que consequentemente colocou as suas na cintura de Robert para não perder o equilíbrio. Os lábios partiram, permitindo as línguas iniciarem uma exploração. O ritmo era lento, tudo claramente uma descoberta, mais para David do que para Robert. Sentiam a respiração um do outro, ambos um pouco ofegantes, estendendo o beijo até decidirem que era hora de parar. O que acabou acontecendo espontaneamente, não se sabe qual dos dois se afastou primeiro. Rostos ainda muito próximos, Robert encarando os lábios do amigo.

“É engraçado,” disse David com a voz arranhada por falar muito baixo, “nunca tinha beijado alguém de barba.” Robert riu do comentário, talvez mais alto do que devia, olhando agora nos olhos do seu atual par romântico. “Mas não tem diferença alguma. É como beijar qualquer mulher. Não sei explicar.”

“Sim, bobinho,” pontuou Robert, “um beijo é apenas um beijo. Por isso me sinto confortável atuando.” Agora fazia sentido para Castañeda. Era, de fato, apenas um beijo. Com barba. E com alguma coisa que dava um quentinho no peito. Isso fazia parte?

Suspirando como quem tivesse corrido uma maratona, Sheehan se afastou do, agora, seu ex par romântico. “Ahh, isso foi divertido. Mas precisamos nos maquiar. Vamos.” E entrou no trailer. Deixando um David Castañeda, parado na rua, atônito. 

Isso fazia parte? 


End file.
